


10:00 AM - Dreams: Betrayer/Betrayed

by caras_galadhon (Galadriel)



Series: Time After Time [4]
Category: 24 (TV)
Genre: Beginnings, Betrayal, Drabble, Dreams, Endings, F/M, Gunshot Wounds, Injury, Leaving Home, Loss, Memories, Revenge, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-08
Updated: 2005-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-08 19:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel/pseuds/caras_galadhon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day ends, another begins. Travelling by boxcar, Jack passes the time in dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	10:00 AM - Dreams: Betrayer/Betrayed

**Author's Note:**

> Follows directly from the end of Season 4. Fourth in a series of 24 _24_ drabbles. Can I manage the full cycle? Stick around and find out. I haven't managed to post a drabble/day so far (RL railroaded me), but there's still time to make the deadline! Many thanks to [](http://stewardess.livejournal.com/profile)[**stewardess**](http://stewardess.livejournal.com/) for rail timeline consultation, and to [](http://norah.livejournal.com/profile)[**norah**](http://norah.livejournal.com/), who asked for _24_ fic for her birthday, and then encouraged the bunny I was attempting to ignore.
> 
> (The archive's automated wordcount has counted "slow-motion" as one word; I've counted it as two, hence the one word discrepancy in this drabble's length.)

Jack dreamed.

Of farewells: past, long past; planned, surprised; in haste, careful minutes measured, hours, days.

Over and over, loop playing in head. Slow-motion bullet twisting, corkscrewing in air. Trigger finger, gunpowder tang; nose, throat burning. Projectile punctured, driven deep inwards. Final metal word, cold statement, steel ending.

Chamaeleon characters: ally, adulterer, traitor, betrayer; friend, lover, wife, betrayed. Nina's sudden surprise, full footing lost, coats turned, turned again. Whole knowledge happenings, harm hitting home. _Teri_ striking floor, body shocked, limp. Loss of centre, self, salvation.

Forced to face Fates, faces; unable to unbind, unhook, unlock from choices made, murdered.


End file.
